Anubis's All Seeing Eye
by LivingYoungWildAndFree33
Summary: 'Hello Readers, I am Anubis's all seeing eye. And I will be giving you all the hot gossip about Anubis House' Since Joy quit being Jack Jackal somebody in the school decided to make a new blog all about Anubis House and it's residents, they called themselves Anubis's all seeing eye. I wonder who that could be? Read to find out who and all the juicy gossip going on in Anubis House
1. Chapter 1: Dear Readers

**Hi, so this is my first story on this account I haven't wrote in a while and i'm really tired. I wrote this up earlier when I was more awake, in my notepad though so hopefully it wont be too bad.**

**Disclaimer: LivingYoungWildAndFree33 does not own House of Anubis or any of the cast. I only own the Plot.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo **

Dear Readers:

It's the last day of term, the firework party is finished. All the Anubis residents are heading back to the house, lets see what they're up to...

This looks like a cute scene, are favorite bickering couple, the one and only Peddie are happily walking together, and for once it's clear of all arguments. Eddie's arm is over Patrica's shoulder and her arms carefully wrapped around his waist with her head resting on this shoulder. I don't know if it's just me but is this couple actually really cute?! Who would've thought the goth and the bad boy? Oh please, so cliche darlings. But these two, these two make it work.

However, I can't help thinking they remind me of someone, or some couple maybe? What we're they called? Trina? Lina? Oh yes that's it Fabina. The schools ex favorite couple. Consisting of Fabian Rutter, the geek. And Nina Martin, the American newbie. Well, she didn't last that long. It's like she just disappeared, one term she was here the next she wasn't. Will we ever know what happened? There was rumors she had a summer fling with Eddie? But that's been proved wrong. I must say though, pretty pathetic breaking up with someone in a letter, isn't it? Well, obviously Nina doesn't think so. However i'm not ready to close this case just yet, keep reading for more information about our runaway American. But anyway, poor Fabian! He was so upset when she didn't return...but has he finally got over her? Get ready for an exclusive!

(Insert Picture of Fabian and Mara kissing) OMA! Can you believe it? Maybe Stutter Rutter has finally moved on, but to Mara? We all knew her and Mick wouldn't work out, maybe it's good that he stayed in Australia. Then who did she have a moment with next? Ah yes, does anyone remember her little moments with Eddie. Something tells me he was just trying to make Patricia jealous, they wasn't too strong just then. But ever wondered if it was something more? Then lets see, after Eddie there was Jerome, well we can't blame her for that one I guess he is so hot, don't you agree? But we all know that didn't turn out well did it? Should it be poor Mara and Willow or poor Jerome? I totes think cheating is wrong but I guess they got revenge on him pretty bad, or did it? I hear he's with Joy now and they've already argued! Well, at least she's over Fabian, we'll talk about this new couple in a bit. Back on to Mara and Fabian the two geeks, aw how cute?! But will it last, something tells me it won't..Don't get me wrong I find them adorable but could it just be a relationship to fill the spaces in they're hearts? I mean Mara has just lost her super hot boyfriend to her best friend and Fabian's ex broke up with him in a letter and never came back! Do you think they should be together? If so what should they're couple name be?* Tell me what you think!

Now, on to 'Walfie' Alfie Lewis, the sidekick and Willow Jenks...the hippy. Well who seen that one coming? Me, obviously. They're both crazy in they're own way. But living in Anubis house you would need it, so much drama. It's good to have a couple with no drama. They seem cute together but could a love made up from only craziness actually survive? I don't think so, do you? Not much else to report really...Except one thing. Amber. Amber Millington, the school's ex queen bee. Another Anubis resident to leave. She went to some Fashion School in New York, well why am I not surprised. She did always say she was the queen of fashion, maybe someday she might be..But anyway, back on to Alfie. They was pretty cute together, but everyone knew it wasn't going to work, I mean come on! They have nothing in common. They might be cute together yes, but in a serious relationship even if she stayed would they of worked? I wonder how she'd react if she found out about Alfie and Willow. Yuk! That's a scary thought, good job she's not coming back. Or is she? I guess we'll have to wait and see if she could hack the world of Fashion...

Now onto Jerome Clarke and Joy Mercer. It all started out with _Revenge_, ah don't you just love that word? I do. Who would of guessed that it would turn out like this! But as usual with the Anubis Residents even from the start the couple had experienced a misunderstanding, but that was bound to happen. We all know a secret never stays secret for long, right? Well, Joy couldn't help Jerome finding out her plan. But what really shocked me wasn't 'Jeroy's' falling out it was Joy and Mara's! Woah, didn't expect that! The two are best friends, I can't believe they let a boy come between them. I guess Mara just wasn't over Jerome, who knows if she even _is_ over Jerome? Hmm, only time will tell.

So that's nearly it for today, just one more thing, and it's a good one ;) We all know that the Anubis Residents decided to stay back in the house for the summer for 'Quality bonding time' with each other, something tell me it will just bring them further apart but who knows? Well,since I will also be staying on Campus I will be here to give you all the details. But anyway that wasn't what I need to tell you. The more important news is that two figures made out to be girls one with long straight blonde hair and one with long curls running through campus, who could that be? I'll leave that up to you to decide.

Well that's all for now, more information soon ;)

Till next time that is all from Anubis's All Seeing Eye...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo **

**So, did you like it?  
**

***1 - Review to tell me what should happen next.**

**I wonder who the mysterious people are and what do they want? The next chapter will be posted on Saturday or Sunder (If you're in the UK. If you're in a different time zone it could be a day earlier or later sorry)**

**Byeee xxxx**


	2. PLEASE READ

**Hey Guys, so chapter 2 is currently in progress like right now! Thankyou for the lovely reviews :) Okay so I am really sorry but I just needed to post this urgently, okay so I've decided to take up a new interest..singing :) I've put an video up on YouTube of me singing a Cover off Love The Way You Lie, you can't see my face as I made it on movie maker and do not wish to show who I am if you could please respect that, I would like to be annon for now so if you could do me a HUGE! favour and listen to my cover and comment, or like on the video please? It would mean so much to me! The Links is: **** watch?v=2WTGMdZGhso&feature= **

**Anyway, chapter 2 shall be posted very soon, im writing it up right now :) I also need to say I will not be reveling who the Narrator (which is Anubia's All Seeing Eye)personally is, so have fun guessing ;)**

**-Sibunaaa x**


	3. Chapter 2: Preview

**Im so sorry I haven't but ive been so busy and i'm writing a new story, so this will now be updated every two weeks (sorry :( ) and today is just a preview sorry :(**

**Preview:**

"Amber, hurry up!"

"I'm trying, but look at my shoes Nina! They're filthy"

~UPDATE: Amber Millington and Nina Martin have been spotted on campus! Oooo. ~

-Anubis's All Seeing Eye-

**Sorry but that's all for now. One more thing I have a new twitter so please go check it out and follow, i'll follow back ;)**

**My Twitter: WildAndFree83**


End file.
